One shots One and Two :
by Vio-otoku
Summary: Two one shots that are very small. Natsuki and shizuru, different feelings and situations. May be added to over time, but complete for now.


**story one**

**As I saw her**

**1964**

As I saw her, I could not help but stare and unravel her beauty with my eyes. Her white skin and even but silky complexion left a nostalgic feeling that I could feel from head to toe. Of course a girl with such high standards had no interest in the likes of me, a second year high school student, currently residing in a flat in the west of Kyoto. The girl I am on about is my sempai, Shizuru Fujino. She is a gentle and a free soul who wishes no more than to create music that will create a memorable and refreshing impression. I first laid eyes my sempai when I heard a most beautiful sound travel on a distant wind, it sounded like that of a violin. I followed the sound and it led me to an abandoned hall with nothing more than my sempai and a streak of dazzling sunlight embracing her and the sound of the violin. She was petit and had light hazel hair tied into two small braids at either side of her head, just like that of pure hearted maiden. Even with her childish hairstyle she still looked mature and sophisticated.

**1967**

Why her? Why now? These were the constant questions I kept asking myself as I saw my precious sempai lie on the floor, bathed in her own blood. I could think of nothing more than to run, run far away, but of course I just stood there and watched as her body was shoved from the side pavement by men in white coats. Me and Shizuru sempai were going to go out on a date to see a famous violinist play Vivaldi's violin concerto, unfortunately that all changed when I forgot my wallet making me 20 minutes slower than usual. As I ran past the convenience store I noticed a most exquisite flower, it portrayed a dancer in red. I bought this flower and tucked it into my pocket; I sped off towards the local park where I would meet my sempai. As I turned the final corner there was a cornucopia of people gathering around a paved corner. I barged my way through the crowd of people, only to find a girl covered in her own blood lying lifeless on the floor. Her hair was braided and her skin fair with a silky complexion. Alongside her body were two tickets.

**1969**

It has been two years since my sempai passed away. It has been too long. My only wish is to see her face once more, to see her smile, to hear her voice, to listen to her violin as it creates picturesque scenery's that can only be seen by the heart. Her glistening beauty will never fade in my heart, but the fear of forgetting her means losing her forever.

I still kept the flower I had on that day, but rather than just one I have two. The police handed me an exact same flower than the one I had bought that day, they said she was gripping it when she died. They said she died in a freak car accident, and that the car sped off the corner and hit a pedestrian, that being Shizuru sempai.

I hope you will wait for me sempai as I am coming for you very soon….

_The two blood red flowers stay intertwined for eternity, even in death or so the legend goes._

* * *

**Story Two**

**A lifelong crush whose feelings enrapture you**

Finally after so long of waiting I am about to board a plane for the very first time. I can finally see the one place which has captured my heart for so long, as all those gruelling years of hard work has paid off.

I am a university student in their third year; my course consists of me researching changing economies, and for me to truly grasp this I am expected to go to another country for a year and study their economy; the country I picked was Korea; such a lively place with a prosperous future.

I took my seat on the plane and waited for the other passengers to board. To tell the truth I am afraid of heights and am really nervous about flying. You seem to keep hearing more frequent stories of plane accidents, whether they be on purpose or by accident due to a systematic error of some sort. As I was enraptured by my continual thoughts, I did not pick up a small sweet, honey coated voice that seemed to call me, distracting me from my onslaught of thoughts.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?"

"Um...no"

"Do you mind if I take this seat, the rest are taken"

I quickly answered as to continue my inner turmoil.

"Sure"

You gracefully put your hand bag on the floor and sat yourself down. I could see her in my peripheral view, medium height, honey brown hair that sat in fixed ringlets; a digi perm maybe. You wore a light summer dress that had frills at the ends of the sleeves and slight flower patterns at the helm of the dress; smart but casual. I decided that you were a well off person that looked as if you were given everything. Yeah I know I am such a judgmental person, but I cannot help it, I have suffered at the hands of the rich for too long. I then realised that I had been discreetly staring a bit too long for one's own liking.

You turned and looked at me with a smile on your face.

"Um excuse me but is there something on my face or something?"

'_Crap...Busted'._

"Err, no. I just thought that your dress was extremely fitting for you and complemented your natural features really well"

'_Great save'_

"Oh I see, well thank you for the compliment, your attire is... also complementary to your form"

'_Did she just compliment me, that is a first as my clothing consists of a plain white shirt, black drain pipes a miscoloured jumper and a pair of all black converses.'_

"Um thanks I guess"

"Um I never got your name miss..."

"Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru"

"Nice to meet you Shizuru, my name is Natsuki Kuga, but you can just call me Natsuki".

* * *

**Writer note**

**Hello all, this is just two small one shots i thought i would release as a little present to keep you guy's happy. I released this as i wrote it a couple of years ago, but with original characters. I switched the characters around, but i do hope that does not change how you feel about the characters. sorry for grammer etc. Any way until probably Christmas...**

**Vio- **

**R&R most appreciated...**


End file.
